Most Definetely Not Simple
by byebyemissfanfictionpie
Summary: A simple stop in a simple place.That was it.A little break from the Ponds.But,when a woman shows up with the need for adventure,of course she comes along.Epic battles?Near death?Simple.Romantic feelings?Definetely not.How does the Doctor react? 11/OC
1. Trailer

A little girl sat on a rock in the middle of an open field… The girl  
>was quiet, until she heard a strange noise coming from the<br>other side of the field… Soon, the noise grew louder, and something  
>began to appear- materialize. The girl's eyes widened,<br>_And She Began to Run._

**A stranger in a box.**

She soon stopped in her tracks as she saw a big blue  
>box appear… Suddenly, the door opened, and a man in funny<br>looking clothes popped out. "Well, hello there."… "Who  
>are you?"… "Oh! Right, well,<br>_Call Me the Doctor."_

**A meeting under different circumstances.**

"Oh, are you lost?"- "Kinda."… Riley bounced over to the  
>frantic woman. "This is my aunt Thalia."… "She wants to be a journalist."-<br>_"To Travel, Mainly."_

**Leads to the adventures of a lifetime.**

"So, what do you want?" The Doctor asked casually… "What?"  
>She screamed as she loomed over him. "I am not leaving you!"… The<br>two ran quickly, dodging the bullets, lasers, and nets.

**And that was only the beginning.**

The companions smiled as the TARDIS' flying thrashed  
>them downward… Thalia looked around slowly. "Oh my gosh." She<br>gasped… "Geronimo!" They shouted as they jumped…  
>He drew her head closer to his. Their lips momentarily brushed…<p>

"_I bet you can't wait." The Doctor smiled._

**Coming next week  
>727/11**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, this would be in script form in a safe, getting ready to be aired, or something.**

**A/N: Well, I had this idea for a while, but I didn't think about posting this until recently. It all came to me when I heard the Doctor in 'The Impossible Astronaut' say he was 911. He was 907 last year! So, I was thinking, 'Gaps! Oh-em-gee, he's been gone!' And personally, I didn't really think he would've come back if it weren't for the letters. That's just my opinion though… Anyway, this is what I'd like to call the 'unreleased season' during the four-year period he was gone.**


	2. Riley Gives the TARDIS a Quick Spin

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything recognizable**

**A/N: Okay, as you can tell from the trailer, this isn't suppose to be out until tomorrow, but my parents had to work **_**today**_** instead, and since I'm not even suppose to be on the computer, I just had to roll with it. It's much shorter than I wanted it, but I was at my dad's this weekend (good God, just listen to all my excuses!). Hopefully, it's still as good as I wanted it.  
>And by the way, to the reviews I've gotten so far: thank you for your support. And sorry about the age thing. I really thought I had something going there. Guess not.<br>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A little girl sat on a rock in the middle of an open field. In her arms was a squirming puppy, who she was talking to. "Well, this is _your _fault. Just 'cause you saw a squirrel don't mean ya gotta chase it. Now we're lost." The little girl looked around, trying to find a solution. "Do you remember anything we passed?" She looked hopefully down at the puppy, who just stared blankly at her. She sighed. "Darn. Well, I can't think of anything else." The girl was quiet, until she heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the field. Curious, she got up, lifting a finger to her mouth, hoping the puppy would understand that meant 'be quiet.'

The girl walked slowly across the field, the puppy held awkwardly in her arms. Soon, the noise grew louder, and something began to appear- materialize. Her eyes widened, and she began to run. She soon stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a big blue box appear. The girl put the puppy down, and it began to sniff the oddity. The girl looked up, and saw words on the strange box. _'Police Box. Hmm…' _The girl thought. _'What's a Police Box? Do police live in their sometimes? But it's too small for anyone to live in…'_

"I got it!" She said aloud. "It's a port-a-potty for cops! But how did it-" Suddenly, the door opened, and a man in funny-looking clothes pooped out.

"Well, hello there!" Had a funny accent, too.

The little girl stood back. "Who are you? And where'd you get the port-a-potty? Are you a cop? You here to see where the teachers are?"

"Oh! A girl with questions! I like that! Well, depending on what the questions _are…_" The man forgot about the girl as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He eventually looked back down at the girl, and remembered she had some questions needed to be answered. "Oh! Right, well, call _me _the Doctor, this _isn't_ a port-a-potty, I am _not _a cop, and what missing teachers?"

The girl shrugged. "All of the teachers are missing. Ours, the high schoolers', even the ones from other towns. The subs are missing too. And that's why I'm not in school!" The girl smiled at the last bit of information. The man, the 'Doctor,' cocked his head to the side.

"Is that normal around here?"

The girl laughed. "No! It's not normal _anywhere_!"

"Well, that depends on where and when I am." This time, the girl cocked her head. "Do you know the year? And where we are?"

The girl laughed again. "Well, duh! It's 2011, and well… I don't really know where we are now, but if I get home, we'll be in Sott's Knob."

"Oh, are you lost?" The Doctor looked genuinely concerned.

"Kinda. Stupid over there," the girl gestured toward the dog, "saw a squirrel and chased it through the woods back there." The Doctor nodded.

"Well, would you like to go home?" The girl returned his nod. "Then get Stupid and follow me!" The Doctor turned to his not-a-port-a-potty, but the girl hesitated. Sometimes, she would sneak and watch her aunt's shows, the ones that weren't 'appropriate' for her, and this sounded like something a criminal would do. The Doctor seemed nice, though, so she got her dog and followed the strange man.

"Why are we going in there?" She asked.

The Doctor stepped through the door and turned. "Come in and you'll see." He quickly moved out of the way, but was somehow still in the box. The girl pushed the door opened and gasped at what she saw. It definitely wasn't a port-a-potty.

The inside was _huge._ And there was something in the middle of the room; she didn't know what it was, but it was cool. The Doctor was standing beside it, smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah, I know, bigger on the inside than the out. I'd explain, but it's very complicated." The girl nodded. She didn't want complicated.

"So, what _is _this?" She asked.

The Doctor's grin grew bigger, if that was humanly possible. "A TARDIS."

"A what-this?

"A _TARDIS._" The Doctor repeated. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The girl just stared at him. "Basically, it's time machine."

The girl's eyes widened. "Wow!" She practically dumped the puppy on the stairs as she went up them. Her eyes skimmed the many colorful buttons, switches, and whatnot, and was _so _tempted to touch them. Luckily, she controlled herself, and looked up to the Doctor. "Hi again. I'm Riley. I'm not _suppose_ to tell strangers my name, and although you're _pretty weird_, I don't think you count as a _stranger_."

The Doctor smiled. "Good to know. Now, I suppose you want to go home now?"

Riley nodded. The Doctor made a move towards a button, but she suddenly shouted, "Wait! You said this is a time machine, right?" The Doctor nodded. "Well," Riley began, almost timidly. "Do you think you can take me back five minutes ago? After running off to get Stupid, I'm going to get into some _serious_ trouble." The Doctor nodded again, almost as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. He went to another button, toggled some toggle things, pulled some levers, and many other movements Riley would eventually forget. Suddenly, Stupid yelped, Riley fell back onto some railing, and the Doctor grinned like a madman.  
><strong>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

**Well, there you go my lovelies. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you review! Any and all criticism is appreciated (**_**especially**_** the kind I mentioned up top. That could be very helpful later or something). The next chapter should be up by next **_**Wednesday, **_**should all go according to plan.**


	3. What a Strange Family

**A/N: Hello again, readers. Just want to say beforehand, this week has been 'busy' (quotations in the sense that more busy than you'd believe), so last night I was pushing it till one, and still this morning.  
>I also want to say, school is starting soon, so the only way I'm going to be able to update is if I completely get my computer privileges back, upload at school, or hope and pray to God my Dad gets a new computer. I will say this: no matter what, I am <strong>_**not**_** abandoning you people.  
>Also, have you all seen the trailer for when Doctor Who comes back this August? If not, I'll just say: totally- EPIC. Now, onto the story…<br>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

Large, blue, time-traveling boxes are odd. Their owners are strange. Gravity from traveling in said box is unpleasant, _especially_ when you swear you beat yourself senseless on a bunch of railing. This was all somewhat relevant to how Riley was feeling after 'the Doctor' had invited her in his 'TARDIS.' She got up from the floor and rubbed her head. The Doctor smiled. "Wasn't _that_ exciting?"

Riley groaned, worse than when her grandparents were nagging her about her grades. 'Ow,' was all she could say.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You didn't hit your head hard enough for a concussion. If you somehow did though, don't fall asleep anytime soon." The Doctor seemed to be talking extremely fast, but Riley still understood him, and nodded. The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Well, we're here. Are you ready?"

Riley looked around. "Where's Stupid?" The doctor took a quick look himself, then pointed to the door. He looked more pitiful than Riley had ever seen him. "This is your fault."

Riley walked over slowly down the stairs, the Doctor ahead of her. He went ahead and opened the door as she bent down to pick Stupid up. "Oh my." The Doctor said suddenly.

Right outside the TARDIS doors, there was a gruff looking man with a gun. A large gun. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

The Doctor coughed a bit nervously. "I'm, uh, the Doctor. Could you perhaps..?" He gestured towards the gun. The man pointed it closer. "Okay. Or not."

"Who are you?" The man asked again.

Suddenly, Riley went under the Doctor's arms. "It's alright Papaw. He's got me."

The gruff man, Papaw, lowered the gun. "Riley?" Riley nodded. "What are you doing with this man?"

She shrugged slightly, still getting used to her headache. "I was lost after chasing Stupid, he found me, then took me back five minutes in the past, here." The man's eyes widened in shock, disbelief, and pure amazement. "Trust me, he's okay." Papaw slowly put his gun down, then stepped aside. Riley walked forward quickly, feeling better. The Doctor walked quickly behind, much more comfortable now that the gun was done away with.

Inside, the Doctor could see they were inside a kitchen; it was small, comfortable, homey… presumably Riley's home. In the corner of the kitchen was a table, and at the table, a woman, doing some bills. "I don't see why in the world you overreacted so much. It was just a box. Granted, it had a man and Riley in it, but a box all the same."

"Hey Mamaw. I guess you kinda knew I was gone…"

"Yes. Everyone overreacted, as usual. I knew you'd get back eventually. You still shouldn't ran off though."

"I'm sorry."

The woman, Mamaw, stood up and walked over to the TARDIS. "It's alright. Now, what in the world _is_ this thing?"

The Doctor was shocked at the woman's behavior, but answered. "It's a TARDIS." The woman slightly nodded her head, and the Doctor leant down to Riley's level. "Is she always like this?" he whispered.

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Mamaw's probably the calmest person you'll ever see. Especially when she's doing bills." The Doctor only nodded, amazed by the woman.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to get Thalia." Mamaw sighed and walked out of the room. It was quiet, until there was a sudden screech of, **"Thalia! Get back in here! Riley's okay! She's with some weird guy in a box!" **She walked back into the room, then said in a very calm voice, "She'll be here in a few seconds. I saw her running like she was at the Olympics."

Just as Mamaw predicted, a young girl, obviously Thalia, came rushing into the room, panting, "Wh-where's Ril-ey?"

Riley bounced over to the frantic woman. "This is my aunt Thalia." She gave the woman a quick hug. "Hi Tha-"

"Where _were_ you? I looked everywhere for you, and… and…"

"Thalia, I'm okay. I got lost up through the woods and ended up _nowhere_. But the Doctor found me." Riley reassured her aunt.

"The Doctor? Who's the Doctor?" Thalia asked. She looked up from her niece and saw the man she was talking about. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "Well, the Doctor, obviously." He looked to Riley. "I take she's the one whom you'd get in trouble with?" Riley nodded.

"Yes, she would. Especially if you don't tell me who you are. And _not_ the Doctor."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Well, that's what everyone calls me. Even I call me that, though I don't really know why." Thalia didn't look pleased with the explanation.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, well, yeah! There's a lot! Take this beauty for example." The Doctor patted the blue box. "This is my TARDIS."

Thalia looked confused. "A what-this?"

"Hm. You two are related. Well, anyway, it's a TARDIS. Stands for…"

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Riley interrupted.

The Doctor nodded approvingly. "Ah, I like you. But yes," he redirected himself back to Thalia. "It's a time machine." All of the humans in the room, other than Riley, turned skeptic, but Thalia's eyes still widened.

"That's…"

"No, not impossible, but we can argue about that later. Now, what I recall, you," he said to Riley. "Said something about missing teachers?"

Riley nodded. "Oh yeah. Thalia and Papaw can tell you more about it than me and Mamaw, though." The Doctor looked toward the two humans. They rolled their eyes and grunted, still bewildered of whatever was going on, but sat down at the table, inviting the strange man to sit with them.  
><strong>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

**Well, this definitely isn't my favorite chapter. I really was busy this past week though. The next chapter should be much better, and (don't get your hopes up) I might be able to get something up this weekend if I really try. But, this is the meeting of the Doctor and his newest companion. Not very dramatic, but, that was the point. I'll be back, my pretties…**


	4. You Won't Believe It

**A/N: I'm back, my pretties. Just a few things to say:**

**Well, firstly, I'm extremely disappointed with my last chapter. I kept trying to re-write it, but it came out worse each time.  
>Second, next week I'm starting school. Luckily, it'll be on Thursday, so I'll be able to post next week's chapter on time. After that, all updates go to chance.<br>Third- HOLY CRAP! Doctor Who is coming back in two weeks, three days! I'm so happy! Again, I say, WATCH THE TRAILER. Especially that stupid last line. Ugh. Steven Moffat is evil. When you review, tell me what you think this half of the season will be like, what you want to see, etc. Like, for instance: I think they need to bring Jenny back. She's not dead, and what's going on now is way more confusing than if she were to come back. Jack would be helpful too, but with Miracle Day going on and such, might be difficult. And (TRAILER SPOILERS!) what was with Old Amy? And River with the eye-patch? And the Doctor with the guy from 'The Lodger'? And go Rory! **

**That's all from me. So read on, readers.  
>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

"So, what you're saying is, the people around here, teachers, are going missing. No one knows where, or why." The Doctor concluded. The four humans at the table nodded. "Hmm…" he began. "Riley?" She perked her head up. "You said this was 2011, right?" Riley nodded. "What month?"

"September." She said.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor stood up from the table.

"What? What is it?" Thalia asked.

The Doctor smiled as if greeting an old friend. "2012."

Mamaw rolled her eyes. "Oh Lord, not _that_ again. Countries burning, cities falling into the ocean, and now _teachers_ are being kidnapped. All because of some…"

"Mayans. Ah, what an intelligent group. You know, they've never been wrong so far." The Doctor only received blank stares. "Well, it's true. The Earth is technically _suppose _to end December 24th of next year. But not the way you lot are thinking."

Papaw rolled his eyes. "Oh really, 'Doctor?' Then how is it suppose to go? An alien invasion?"

The Doctor slapped him on the back. "Exactly! You're much more intelligent than what you let on!"

"Wait! What? You're telling us that the world is going to end because of _aliens?_ You're crazy." Thalia exclaimed.

"Well, yes, some would say that." The Doctor grinned.

"Okay, you belong in an asylum, I think we all agree there. But aliens? Really? How can anyone believe that?"

"You've got one right in front of you!" Thalia, Riley and Papaw's mouths slightly opened. Mamaw only opened her eyes a little wider. "I'd love to stay and debate how all of this is possible or not, but I need to go find some teachers." The Doctor turned to leave, Riley tailing him.

"Oh, Miss Parker, where do you think you're going?" Thalia asked.

"I'm going with the Doctor. _Aliens,_ Thalia. _Aliens!_" And the two left the room.

Thalia rolled her eyes, then went after them. "I'm coming with you. Who knows what trouble you'll get into."

**-X- **

Thalia jogged up behind Riley and the Doctor. He turned his head a bit. "Oh, nice of you to join us. More the merrier and all." The Doctor had the sonic in his hand, scanning the large field as they walked.

"What's that?" Thalia asked.

"What? This?" He held up the sonic. "It's my sonic screwdriver. Use it to do almost anything. Except on wood."

"What are you using it for now?"

The Doctor didn't answer for a few seconds, moving the sonic from left to right. "Scanning the area for any aliens."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Of course. Well, don't forget to check the barn. We haven't noticed any missing cows yet, though." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be daft. If they were to steal anything to do testing on, they'd take the pigs. Closest thing to humans." The Doctor explained. There was silence for a few moments, and the Doctor asked, "So, other than the missing teachers, has anything else strange been going on? Unusual noises, advanced technology being found, anything like that?"

"There's that old abandoned house a little bit away from the school. It's always been old. And abandoned, but maybe the aliens are keeping the teachers there." Riley said, almost immediately.

The Doctor gave a slight nod, then quickened his pace. "Well, I know where we're headed then. Where to, Riley?"  
><strong>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<br>I know, the chapters keep getting shorter and less interesting. Trust me though, I know it may sound strange, but when school starts, I'll have a whole lot more time on my hands. Either way, the next chapter should be much more exciting.**


	5. Sorry Alerters! Just a Note!

**A/N: First things first, sorry to all of my alert-ers. This isn't going to be a chapter, but it will be deleted as soon as I get the next one up. It's just a very important message. Or at least semi-important. **

**After two weeks, I've finally come up with a way to update again. The plan: work on chapters through the week, then wake up at un-Godly hours during Wednesdays, type it up, then post. Yeah, took me two weeks to come up with that; shows how much of a mental-freaking-genius I am!**

**I wish I could say, 'now enjoy' or whatever, but I can't because I didn't have this great epiphany until yesterday. I do wish everyone a **_**great**_** weekend, being that is THE DOCTOR IS IN! According to commercials, go Rory; to your all's loyalty, go people, and goodbye for now.**


End file.
